FantasieImpromptu
by XxEtoliexX
Summary: Toshirou has been kept from his royalty, and returns to his world to reclaim the throne, but a rival country's king has mischevious and nefarious plans in store for the teen. prince!Toshirou x king!Gin


Konbawa minna-san. Keisuke here, killing myself with words.

My theme this time: Toshirou has been kept from his royalty, and returns to his world to reclaim the throne, but a rival country's king has mischievous and nefarious plans in store for the teen. prince!Toshirou x king!Gin

The title comes from Frederic Francios Chopin's Opus 66, Fantasie-Impromptu, which was released six years after his death. Why it was not released during his lifetime was because he felt it resembled that of Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata, and he did not want it to be wrongly criticized.

The melody is that of a fairytale, a magical world, and when I heard it this story just unraveled before my eyes, and I had to share it.

Obviously, the best song to listen to when reading this would be Fantasie-Impromptu, but really, and of Chopin's works do just fine.

This is a pretty intense chapter, so I hope everyone enjoys it. I mean, I like how it turned out. :D

Pairings: GinxToshirou, RenjixIchigo, UnohanaxIsane, JuushirouxUnohana, ByakuyaxShuuhei.

Warnings: Shoutacon, AU, OOC, minor violence, mature themes, immature themes, etc.

Disclaimer: I totally do not own BLEACH, its characters, but the plot, I do own.

Rating: T

-You're Life Can Change Too Quickly-

Toshirou sighed as he strolled down the school halls, his head resting on his shoulder as his hands were shoved in his pockets. Momo hop-skipped beside him, her hair pulled up in a bun, her bangs fallen to shape her face. "Shirou-kun, where do you want to go today? Rikichi-senpai said we could go to the arcades!" Toshirou shrugged as they turned the corner and descended the stairs.

"Maybe tomorrow Momo-chan. Tonight Okaa-san asked me to help out with dinner." Momo gave a pouty look but smiled soon after, knowing how much the teen loved his mother. "Well then tomorrow! Got it!?" Toshirou nodded as he settled down before his locker, his back to Momo as he pulled his school shoes off, opening the green locker and stuffing them in before pulling his sneakers out.

Faintly, he could hear the upperclassmen filing out from their classes, and easily dodged the hug he knew would be coming. Rangiku laughed as she looked over to the silver haired boy, her chest almost popping out of her shirt. "Shirou-chan! Unohana-san invited me over to dinner tonight! Isn't that sweet of her?" The boy groaned as he hit his head on the locker before him, wincing from the pain but otherwise fine.

"Whatever." Rangiku tsked as she pulled her bag out of her locker, directly above Toshirou's, making sure to settle her own school shoes in before closing and locking it. "That's no way to treat your girlfriend, Shirou-chan." The boy snorted as he stood, grabbing his own bag and throwing it over his shoulder, ignoring the woman following after.

"Senpai, since when did you decide that?" The woman laughed as she wrapped her arm around the boy's shoulders, pulling him close. "Since we first met." Toshirou couldn't help but laugh as well, leaning into the older's gentle hold. He knew she only thought of him as a younger brother, as he thought of her as an older sister. Though to the public eye, they were a couple.

"Senpai, how long have we known each other?" Rangiku smiled as she ruffled the silver mop of hair. "Well, I've known you for about...Let's see you're fourteen now, so I've known you for ten years!" The boy huffed as he turned his head, watching the cars snail by, watching the people cross the streets or talking to each other as they stood, waiting for the light to turn green.

"Then how come you keep insisting that we're dating? Everyone knows otherwise." The woman blinked, then broke out into a fit of laughter. "Yeah, I guess you're right." The calm banter held up until they made it to the younger's house, a tiny complex with creme outer walls and a black roof. Outside sat a large fox, named Komamura, who has been in the family long before Toshirou was born.

"Hey Koma-kun! Did you have a nice day?" Rangiku squatted down, lifting the animal up to eye level. The fox gave a growl and yipe, making the woman yelp and drop the poor animal, both watching it run off. "You think you would've learned by now that he doesn't like that." Rangiku shrugged as she stood and strolled over to the door, knocking three times. "You'd think, but whatcha gonna do?"

"You don't have to knock every time you come over, you know." The woman smiled with the door opened, revealing a flustered Isane, her face smudged with flour, as well as her apron and hands. "M-matsumoto-san! What a surprise! Please come in, Unohana-sama is expecting you." Rangiku smiled as she waltzed in, being sure to pull her shoes off before jogging up the stairs, singing an odd tune, while Toshirou made a bee-line to the kitchen.

"Toshirou-sama, did you have a good day?" Isane gave a gentle smile as she pulled her apron off, settling it over a chair back before washing her hands. "It was okay." The woman smiled as she began rummaging through the fridge, something to keep her busy. "Just okay? Despite it being your birthday?" The boy nodded, sitting on the barstool, his feet hooking under one of the legs. "What's so great about a birthday? Sure, I'm older but it doesn't mean anyone will take me seriously now."

Isane gave a knowing smile as she reached over the counter to run her fingers through the boy's hair before straightening up and leaving. Toshirou blinked, his brows up in confusion. Something about today felt odd. Matsumoto had been invited over, which never happened, Okaa-san hadn't greeted him like she normally did (not that he missed the kisses all over his forehead) and Isane was overly cheerful.

After another few moments of contemplative silence, the teen stood and left, turning right and heading up the stairs where he could hear his mother's soft words. "Today is his fourteenth birthday, Matsumoto-san. We cannot keep this a secret from him any longer, lest Aizen-ouja give heed to the country's throne. Thirone is no longer safe; her people need him."

Toshirou cocked a brow as he rested against the wall, his head tilted so that an ear was pressed to the wall. "But he's just a boy, Your Majesty! He's been raised in this world, with these people! We can't just--just return him and expect him to rule like His Late Highness! He needs tim-"

"Lower your voice, Matsumoto-sama, in the presence of Her Majesty. Take tone again and you will find yourself back in Thirone awaiting the death penalty."

The boy gulped as he pulled away, his eyes wide. He was a prince? Ha! How could that possibly be? "Be still, Isane--As for you, Matsumoto-san, I will ask that Komamura and yourself accompany him, teach him, then announce his return and claim to the throne." There was a long moment of silence, in which the boy shook with fear.

"Toshirou, you may enter." The boy nodded as he entered the office, where Retsu sat, Isane stood to the side as Rangiku stood in front of the desk, her arms shaking as her hands fisted. She looked ready to cry. "Okaasan, what's going on?" The boy moved over to stand next to his senpai, his hand taking hers. Restu smiled softly, her hands folded on her lap.

"I'm sure you heard, dear. You are crowned prince of the Hitsugaya throne, heir to His Late Majesty Ukitake and myself, ruler of the land of Thirone. As prince, and as you are now fourteen, you will be able to leap through the rift of this world and our own, though you must have an adviser present. Matsumoto-san with be as such, and Royal Guard to the Court, Komamura will protect you."

Toshirou shook his head, his face red with anger. "No! This doesn't make sense! We're just high school students! Komamura's just a fox! I'm a normal kid!" Rangiku's body raked with a sob as he pulled the boy into a hug, her fingers running through the unkempt locks. Toshirou shook with anger, and confusion as he let his tiny arms wrap around the woman, his cheek resting against her shoulder.

"Please! Please My Lady, don't make him do this. He's too young!" Restu stood and walked the length of her desk, stopping behind the two, her frown soft and solemn. "This is not a request, Matsumoto-san, this is an oder: Take my son to his kingdom, teach him to rule with honour, and reinstate him as the true ruler."

Rangiku shook her head, her sobs growing louder. "He's just a boy!" Isane stepped forward, her eyes hard. "He is the true King! And you are his adviser! Know your pla--!" Restu held a up a hand, silencing the steward instantly. "Matsumoto-san, please get ready. Komamura-taichou will have the rift ready by tomorrow morning. We shall gather you when he is ready. Now please leave."

Stiffly, the woman nodded, making sure to kiss Toshirou's forehead softly before she left, her back rigid as anger rolled off in waves. Toshirou looked back at his mother, his eyes filled with tears. Why was this happening to him? Restu gave her motherly smile, cupping the boy's cheek as she rubbed her thumb across the smooth skin.

"Go get some sleep, dear. Isane will have your things packed and ready for you tomorrow." Toshirou gave a tiny nod as he backed away, turning in time to swing the door open and ascend to the third floor.

Sleep had not come easy that night.

* * *

Groggily, the boy woke up, flung the covers off and stomped down both flights of stairs finding a fully dressed Rangiku standing in the doorway, their luggage settled near the door. "Komamura's ready when you are. But I got a better idea! How about we run away together, where you'll be safe." The boy blinked, sleep still fogging his mind as he stumbled to the kitchen. "I need food."

Shrugging the refrigerator door open, Toshirou grabbed an egg salad sandwhich from the top shelf, as well as a carton of milk. "Glass please." Rangiku frowned as she squeezed between the boy and the shelves, grabbing a large glass from the top and settling it on the counter. "Hurry up, before Komamura decides to scare you out of your stupor."

Toshirou gave a tiny nod has he bit into his sandwhich, his lids dropped as he chewed lazily. Rangiku imagined a donkey chewing on grass and gave a laugh, pulling the carton to her and popping the lid, the glass settled firmly in her hand. Pouring the liquid to fill the clear glass half way, she uprighted the carton, twisting the top back on and sliding the glass over to Donkirou.

"Fankyew," Toshirou said as he noshed on another bite of his food, grabbing for his milk and chugging a good portion. Once he finished eating, the boy walked back up the stairs, back up to his room, making sure to close the door before the senpai could enter, then set to dressing in his school uniform.

Ishida-senpai said to always wear your uniform when going out in public, so that everyone will know what school you go to. Stupid Ishida.

Once he was properly dressed, and thinking coherently, Toshirou was back down to the first floor, grabbing his bag and hefting it over his shoulder while Rangiku held her own. "Ready, Hitsugaya-sama?"

"Can I say no?" Rangiku smiled as she opened the door for the younger, almost bursting into tears when the boy stiffened in fear. There stood Komamura-taichou, his yellow eyes settled angrily on the woman.

"Matsumoto, you understand that you will receive punishment for manhandling a Royal Guard Captain." The woman nodded as she bounced over and wrapped her arms around the large fox. "It's been too long Komamura-san!" The manfox, foxman? Toshirou couldn't tell at this point, as he stayed as far away as he could, all he knew was that the creature hugged the woman back, which meant he was safe...more or less.

"Well, come on Hitsugaya-sama! Hisagi-kun can only keep the portal open for so long." Toshirou nodded stiffly as he scuttled over to the woman, wrapping his arms around her own securely. Komamura nodded as well, his hand moving about in odd signals before a japanese style door appeared.

Rangiku was the first to move, as she tugged the poor boy along happily, the older man following after. "Oh I can't believe how long it's been! Komamura-can, is Thirone still at war with Or-Der? Or has Ristar intercepted?"

"Or-Der has been silent, as has Ristar, though the latter seemed interested in a peace treaty when the ouja learned our prince was still alive." Rangiku nodded as she ran her fingers soothingly through Toshirou's hair, smiling happily when the boy gave a groan of approval.

"Then _He _will no undoubtedly be there to greet us." Toshirou looked up at the woman with curiosity, his eyes squinting in the bright light that soon surrounded them. The boy look ahead as a lush, green courtyard came into view, where hanging ivy sat along the white brick walls.

There was a large fountain in the middle, hidden behind three figures, the one on the right had red hair, the one on the left had orange, and the one in the middle had black. All wore blue, with silver bits sparkling out at the boy, egging him to step closer and look, though the animal ears and tails made him want to run back to okaasan.

"At ease." At Komamura's voice the men relaxed, the one in the middle stepping forward in time to catch Rangiku from falling off the ledge, which made Toshirou stop dead still. He was afraid. What if no one wanted to catch him?

The redhead stepped forward as well though, his arms outstretched to the boy as he smiled softly. "It's alright Hitsugaya-sama. I'll catch you." While the boy was fighting his inner demons, it seemed that not only was Rangiku now in the beautiful courtyard, but Komamura too.

Swallowing thickly, Toshirou held his arms out, the limb immediately wrapping tightly around the redhead as he jumped. There was applause as Toshirou was set down, a large hand settled on his back comfortingly.

"That wasn't so hard, now was it?" Rangiku's eyes twinkled with playfulness as she stepped to the side, revealing the ravenette with wolf ears, who helped her as well as the orange haired boy with cat ears, who was currently helping Komamura with his arsenal.

"This is Shuuhei, Hisagi. He is the Captain of the Court Guard as well as the heir to the Hisagi name. The kid over there is Kurosaki, Ichigo, lieutenant to Hisagi-kun. His father is the famous 'Sword Breaker Isshin.' Pretty impressive nickname, right?"

Rangiku smiled as she waved her hand over at the redhead, whose, when he leaned down slightly, hair hung in his face. "That's Abarai, Renji, lieutenant to the Royal Guard, Squad Two." The redhead glared up playfully at the woman as he settled his hand on his hip. "Is that all you gotta say about me? Nothing like, 'he fought in the war against Aizen and his filthy little-"

Komamura shot the redhead a glare, making the man's wolf ears press to his head as he back away, his tail wrapped around his leg. Toshirou blinked in complete awe though; that the people here had animal ears was, it was amazing! Why did he have any?

The boy touched slightly at his head before dropping his hand back to his side. "Umm, nice to meet you all." The three men bowed politely, two smiling with the orange haired one stared almost sadly at Renji.

Rangiku smiled as she clapped her hands together, her chest pushed out. "Well! Hitsugaya-sama has I guest, I heard, and needs to introduce himself, as well as settle in! So, let's go!" As the woman reached forward to hold at the boy's hand Hisagi stepped forward, a scarred brow arched.

"Rangiku, you have to report to Kuchiki-san. I can bring Hitsugaya-sama in your place." Rangiku frowned but nodded, grabbing Toshirou's hand and linking it with the older's. "You take care of him now! That man can be pure evil." Hisagi smiled and nodded as he tenderly pulled the boy along, away from the group and up the main corridor.

"It's amazing that you're still alive, Hitsugaya-sama. Ukitake-sama said that you had--"Hisagi stiffened slightly as his grip on the boy's hand tightened. He looked pained. Toshirou moved closer to the man, his eyes lit with curiosity.

"You know, you don't have to call me that. Just Toshirou will do." Hisagi shook his head, his smile soft. "I could never refer to you to informally. It would be a disgrace to my family, as well as my position."The boy nodded though, accepting the answer as he swung their arms slightly, the way Momo had.

Momo. He'd never get to see the girl ever again, would he? The boy shook his head as they came to what could easily be called the throne room, where a brunette sat carelessly on the large, red upholstered chair, his scruff chin held in his palm as several bottles of sake lay, strewn about.

A woman with thin-rimmed glasses held a book to her chest as she bowed to Toshirou, making the person, whose back was facing him, turn around, his ears perking up. The boy could see Hisagi gave a curt glare as he stood back, leaving the boy to fend for himself as the fox-like man strode over.

"Yare yare, this tha kid you was talkin' 'bout Kyou?" Toshirou gulped as he stepped back, attempting to put space between him and the grinning man. Surely, if he didn't smile like that, and possibly opened his eyes, the man could be handsome, but as it stood he was just creepy.

"O-Ore wa Hitsugaya, Toshirou. H-hajimemashita." The man leaned back, his eyes not as squinty as he put a hand to his chin. His arm looked smooth and pale from the glow of the torches, making the boy blush softly.

"Oi Kyou? What'd he say? I don't know tha' lang'age." The brunette sat up lazily and walked over, eying Toshirou as is he were some fine meat, before he cracked a grin. "Says he's Hitsugaya, Toshirou, and that it's a pleasure to meet ya, Ichimaru."

The lavender haired man bonked his fist in his palm as he went back to grinning. "Nice ta meet ya too, 'Shirou." The boy raised a brow as the man got on his knees, taking his much tinier hand in his and kissing the back softly. "Hope ya don' mind us bein' allies, seein' as how that's wut yer old man woulda want-"

"Do not speak to freely of his Late Highness, Lord Ichimaru!" The kitsune took as step back when Hisagi's voice roared through the large room, his glare harsh as he stepped forward to wrap his arm securely around the boy's shoulders.

"Yare yare, Hisagi-kun. Yer still just as hotheaded as ya used ta be, back when I was in yer position. Fine, fine, I'm goin' back ta Ristar anyway. Nice meetin's ya 'Shirou. Hope ta see ya 'gain soon, un."

With this the three strangers left, leaving Toshirou more frightened than ever.

Were they allies? Enemies?

-TBC-

The lands, I made the names up. The e in Thirone is pronounced pronounced a. Like nee.

Or-Der, is pronounced Ar-Dar.

Ristar is pronounced Re-stair.

So woo! My first fantasy fanfic. And no one loves each other yet. Save for that one little IchixRenji. I do hope you've all enjoyed.

Keisuke, OUT!


End file.
